Trouble in Paradise - Mysery Series
by Shawa
Summary: Daria has an argument with Helen


Trouble in Paradise

By Shawa

I told you i don't have any money.... NO WAIT NOT MY GUITAR.... Damn repo man. Daria is property of MTV. Not mine,   
anyway the repo man would have taken her away too. Craps.

Synopsis: Hell breaks loose under the Morgendorffer roof

Takes place after [Starting Over][1] in the Misery Saga   


Trent's Room

Trent & Daria are on Trent's bed.(Puzzle - Millencolin)

Trent Well that's the story.

Daria Cool. How do they sound?

Trent Actually pretty good, A lot more heavier than what MS used to do but I like it. And the Drummer is one hell of a speed freak. Max could only play like that in his dreams.

Daria Cool. You have any gig scheduled yet?

Trent Not yet. But Steph is calling the Zen tonight.

Daria Good. Tell me about it later. I'll se by myself what those guys are worth for.

Trent You won't be decieved. We played Spite and it sounded like a ton of bricks!

Daria Really?

Trent Yeah!

There's a knock on the door

Voice (O/S) You guys better be decent! I'm coming in!

Trent Lay it off Janey, Come in, we're decent.

Jane opens the door and enters.

Jane So got a ride with Mysery's Friend?

Trent Yeah, I'm in. Lead vocals, rhytmic guitar.

Daria Uh sorry guys but i'd better go. Promised Mom i would get home today.

Jane Mommy's going all maternal on you again?

Daria Looks like that. I think she dosen't like the idea of me hooking whit Trent

Trent Ow. That's hard.

Daria leaves the room.

Morgandorffer house, living room. Jake is on the couch reading his paper. Daria enters.

Daria Hi Dad.

Jake Hi Kiddo! had a good day?

Daria Yeah, was good.

Jake Glad tohear that.

Daria goes to her room. There's a knock on the door. (Lipstick - Guttermouth)

Daria The user you are trying to reach isn't available right now. Please call back. This was a prerecorded message.

Voice Daria, sweetie can I talk to you?

Daria At you own risk. I you must.

Helen Daria!

Daria Allright, come in.

Helen opens the door.

Helen Daria, how was you day?

Daria What do you want?

Helen I just wanted to know how was your day

Daria (frowns) You never come in my room unless you want something.

Helen Allright. I wanted to talk about Trent.

Daria So?

Helen Did you two had sex?

Daria Sex? What d'you mean by sex? If you mean full intercourse, no we havent.

Helen (relieved) Now sweetie, i just wanted to know-

Daria (cuts her) But i plan to.

Helen Daria! Please!

Daria What? Isn't it normal that I want to be intimate with my boyfriend? (Helen cringes) If you fear that i'll get pregnant i'd like to remember who's chasing the guys in this house. In case you don't know it's the one with the pink room. Not me!

Helen I didn't mean that! I'm your mother for god's sake, i'm just worried that's all!

Daria Yeah yeah. Well if you want to be worried, this is not the place. It's the room on the other side of the hall.

Helen (imperative tone) Don't you dare to insinuate my daughter's a hooker.

Daria Never said do, but you just did. If you think Quinn's a hooker, that's none of my business. So I ask you to leave my room.

Helen We'll talk of that later.

Daria Unfortunately.

Dinner Room, the Morgendorffers are eating... guess it!(Ska-Se (Shut the fuck up)-Grim Skunk) Do you really think i got nothing better to do - Than sittin' around here listening to you - Your mouth's a gaping anus spewing diarrhea - Spreading our lies like a verbal gonnorhea -- Every fuckin' word you say just gets under my skin - I hear your goddamn voice and i'm feeling needles and pins - If your mouth was a weapon we'd all be dead - You wanna me get a gun and fill you full of lead -- _Ska-se! _You really got a big mouth - _Ska-Se! _I wish you'd shut your big mouth -- Shut the fuck up! Sorry i had to put those lyrics. They just fitted so well here.

Quinn So Sandi, like, said that she could't wear that outfit cause it was so, y'know, out-of-date! So i told her it was cute but not TOO CUTE, cause only babies and cute little bunnies can be TOO CUTE. But then you have to bee TOO CUTE cause if you don't guys won't pay attention. And if guys don't pay attention, you're not popular, and if you're not popular, you can't possibly even think about being cute.

Daria wasn't really really paying attention, to her it was more like a constant roar in the back of the scene.

Daria (O/S) What the hell am i doing here? I have one month before leaving to college and i still have to listen to my sister's constant rambling.

Quinn Thinking about cute, i was at Cashman's yesterday and i saw this adorable dress i could you use to go out with Derrek tomorrow. Daddy? Can you give me 100$

Jake (looking up from his paper) Uh? Oh... sure (hands her a hundred bucks)

Quinn Thanks! I'll call Stacy, See you all later!(Helen's phone rings)

Helen (sickenly sweet)Hello? Eric? How are you? Uh uh... The Simpson case? sure go ahead! (she wander out of the room) (All I Want - Offspring)

Jake (looks up from his paper) They're all gone?

Daria Uh uh.

Jake Glad they are gone... My ears are bleeding from hearin Quinn's rambling so long.

Daria Mine too. Do you realise you just gave her a hundred without bursting a vessel?

Jake I know, i couldn't stand her anymore. You want the arts section? (he pulls the sestion in question)

Daria Thanks (she takes it) I couldn't either, but i'm asking why.

Jake I just wanted to get rid of her. You know Quinn's really Helen's girl. Altough her mind works more like Rita's one does, she truly is a Barksdale. All the Barksdale Women are like that, except Amy. Too bad she was too young when i met your mom.

Daria How come too bad?

Jake She's got that cynic mind of yours, minus the Morgendorffer Brutality. I know you inherited that trait from me, and from Mad Dog.

Daria (glum)Mmm, yeah. Morgendorffer temper. It's hard to contain sometimes.

Jake (frowns)Yeah I heard of what happened at your prom. Too bad that little brat had to do that. But hey! I'm sure Trent loves girls who kicks asses!

Daria (mona lisa smirk) Um, yeah, he does.

Jake Good

They read their news in silence for about half-an hour, Jake occasionally sipping on his mug of coffee, and laughing at the cartoons. They don't need to talk. Both appreciating the silence. Suddenly Hellen roams back in the dinig room (So What - Metallica)

Helen Good you're both here, so we can talk about Troy's case

Jake Helen, his name is Trent.

Helen Prettysure it's Terry

Daria (icy)Dad's right

Helen Oh.

Daria Beter learn his name right. He's no Quinn-type date. Get used to it.

Helen You're sure of that? He's a little old for you.

Daria So what?

Helen I just think that he have a too unstable life to think about going long-term relationship.

Daria Unstable life?

Helen Well you know, he dosen't have job, haven't finished college, he is a musician, all that.

Daria I know that, He doesn't fear speaking his mind trough music. And he's serious about that. Look, I love him, I'm aware of what he is. I don't care if he's filthy rich, or if he doesn't have a damn penny, I love the guy for what he is, and i'm game taking the ride. No mather what you think. And even i'f his career doesn't end up where he wishes it to go, don't you think i'm able to make a living for myself?

Helen But...

Jake (cuts her) She has a point here.

Helen (Glares at Jake) Who asked you?

Jake (icy) If i remind, you were the one who wanted us to be here for this talk.

Daria Or inquisition, chose wich fits best.

Helen You two don't understand?

Jake (snapping) You're the one not undertanding, here. Our daughter is leaving next month, and might never come back. As long as I'm concerned, I know I want to see her again. Now if you want to upset her, it's your problem.

Helen (Snapping too) How dare you?

Jake (serene) How I dare? I don't know, but I should have dared a long time ago. Now, if you don't mind I'll go somewhere else. Bye, Helen. Bye, Kiddo

Jake leaves.

Helen (still angry) JAKE! COME BACK HERE!(SFX: door slams) FINE! GET LOST! (settles down, to herself) What did i do wrong?

Daria Everything. You didn't have to try to mold me in to another Quinn. You didn't have to treat dad like a carpet for 20 years. Now, to quote dad, I'll go somewhere else.

Helen (slaps Daria) Don't ever talk to me like that!

Daria (Very icy, with the stare of the thousand deaths) For what i care you can rot in hell. As dad said, Next month i'm leaving to College. But i changed my plans, I leave now. Adios.

Daria goes to her room. packs a few things, and writes a note. (Fuck You(An ode to no one) - Smashing Pumpkins)

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry, but I have to leave house. I'll be at Jane's until college. You know the numbers. You can pass by if you want, but call first, please. I'll pass by to take all my stuff i intended to take to college, when Helen won't be home. I don't mind to hurt you, I just have to leave before i set fire to this house.

Love, Kiddo

She takes the phone and dials Jane's Number

Split screen Daria/Jane

Jane Yo

Daria Hi

Jane What's up doc?

Daria Can I come by, I need to leave this goddamn fucking house right now.

Jane Sure, What hapenned?

Daria I'll tell you later

She puts the reciever back on the phone, and opens her door. Helen is in the path.

Helen You cant leave!

Daria I can, just watch me.

Helen I'll put the cops on you trail.

Daria You won't I know your ways. Now get out of my face before i do something wrong. Like decking you.

Daria pushes past Helen...

Helen (yells) DARIA COMME BACK HERE! (SFX: Door slams) (she looks defeated) Shit.

Montage   
Daria Walks on the sidewalk. (Loco - Coal Chamber)   
Daria Talking to Jane in her room.   
Jane stabbing her current canevas   
Jane Painting Daria in her 'something's-eating my soul' pose   
Tom coming in Jane's room   
Tom looking angry   
Trent coming in   
Tom trying to stop Trent from doing god knows what   
Daria and Trent in his room, Trent hugging Daria while she cries silently.   
End Montage.

Helen and Jake's Room

Jake (Yelling) You did What?

Helen I slapped her, she was talking back!

Jake Quinn's always talking back and whining how come you never slapped her?

Helen Quinn's different.

Jake I know that! She's a Major brat for what i care.

Helen Jake can't you see she's making a hell of a mistake here?

Jake I don't see what mistake.

Helen JAKE! He's a lazy slob!

Jake Lazy, maybe. But the guy's is wise. He's kind and apreciates Daria for what she is. Did you seen his reaction when he saw Daria at her prom? It was like someone hit him with a frypan. Trent may not be what you dreamed for your daughter, but she's not you.

Helen He's a no good musician, always lost in his toughts, he has no discipline!

Jake Just as i was when we met. Are you saying marrying me was a mistake?

Helen For god's sake Jake!

Jake Kiddo needs someone mellow like Trent. Some one who can sneak behind her defenses. Trent's all that. I can tell that.

Helen (groans) Ugh.

Jake Look, I'll be at the Rathskeller, just think about what just happened

Helen Ok

Jake leaves

Helen Why did she have to choose a bum like that Trav... Trent? He won't do anything...(voice trails off) Oh god what have i done? I just slapped my daughter! Aw hell.

Trent's Room

Daria (crying) Why? Why does she hate you so much?

Trent I don't think she hates me, she's just concerned. Her first daughter is leaving her next month, she's going out with a musician four years older than her. She may be frightened about that. She is your mother, give her credit.

Daria But she never cared about Quinn's dates! Why bothering about us?

Trent Quinn uses boys like she uses kleenexes. She don't care about them. They're nothing to her. You on the other hand, care about me. You actually love me. That's different. Helen only saw what i show on the surface. You know the lazy grunge guy. She saw that and freaked. I'm used to these reactions by now. She'll have to look deeper, that may take sometime, but she'll have to do it. That is if you still want me in your live.

Daria Don't be a fool. I'll keep you with me as long as i can.

Trent One can never be sure of things like that. Life's a bitch, remember that. (bt) The only thing you can do now is apologize to Helen, for busting up.

Daria Aw, hell. I really messed up this time.

Trent Maybe, but nothing can't be repaired, even a relation. (he kisses her) You know, you can still stay here tonight... if you want

Daria (sarcastic) Get your hands off me, you MAN!

Trent Hey where's the girl i love, didn't know I was the new Mr. Barch! (daria does her mona lisa smile)

Daria I'm like a Cracker Jack box, You never know what's inside.

There's a knock on the door

Trent Wuzzup?

Voice (O/S) You guys do anything, except spawning a new generation of lazy cynics?

Daria Jane!

Trent Janey, I'm sure that if we ever do, you'll be pleased to babysit them!

Jane And become a total metal wreck? No way!... You guys are decent? Or i bring Tom for a foursome?

Daria (Britanny impression) I always knew you were diying to steal my Trenty, You, You... You Yourself! (Jane laughs loudly)

Jane Hell no! That would be gross! Can we come in?

Trent Tom's Here?

Tom Yeah i'm here

Daria Sure, just let me hide my new latex bra

They enter

Jane You sure It's not mine?

Tom Jane!

Daria (seems to ponder something) Maybe... wonder how it ended here...

Jane Even if that bra was real, it would be none of your business, young lady!

Tom Enough Jane, You're making me look as a pervert!

Jane But isn't that what you are? Hmm, Corporal Punishment?

Tom blushes, Trent laugh/coughs

Trent Damn smoke.

Jane Anyway, You two doing anything tonight?

Trent Well... I have a reaheashal, in... SHIT! Gotta leave! (he jumps out of his bed runs to the door, stops, goes back to Daria, gives her a quick kiss and falls)

Jane How sweet! he almost broke

Trent Har, Har Har. If you guys wanna come, i don't think the band would care. Steph's sister's always there.

Daria Uh. sure.

Jane Well look like we found something to do. You come Tom?

Tom Uh. Sure.

Trent I gotta leave now. See you there. Daria you know where it is?

Daria Pretty sure. bye, love

Trent Bye, Daria, Janey, Tom

Jane/Tom Bye

Misery's Friend's Warehouse

The boys are here, with 2 girls. One sports long black hair, Khakis army pants, army boots, Black t shirt, A nose ring ans a labret 1 the other one is a tall slim girl, with medium long purple hair. Doc Marten's, Black and white stripped stockings, black skirt, khaki sleeveless shirt.

Steph Where the hell is Trent

Purple girl That new signer of yours?

Max Yeah, he's good, maybe better than James (the purple girl lokks down, frowning) Uh, sorry Megan.

Megan Hey it's not your fault my Boyfriend was a complete junkie.

Trent enters running and trying to hold all his stuff

Trent (exhausted) Sorry i'm late. I had a thing to fix with my girlfriend, and forgot about the time.

Bonkers Well you're here that's all that counts.

Trent Hey Danielle, Hey... uh... who are you?

Black haired girl Salut. It's James girlfriend... until he died.

Trent Oh... sorry about that... What's your name?

Megan The name's Megan Johnson

Trent Pleased to meet you. Steph, I said to Daria she can come here later. she probably will be here with Tom & Janey

Steph Ok, no problem here.

Danielle Daria, She's you girlfriend right?

Steph Non c'est sa mère, niaiseuse!

Danielle Non! tu m'dis pas!

Steph Sometimes I wonder if she's my sister.

Trent Uh?

Vinnie Don't worry, they tend to argue in french. For what i understood, Steph said Daria was you mother, and Danny added some sarcastic remark.

Trent Ok

There's loud Banging on the metal door...

Max What the hell?

Bonkers Hey Stop that i'm the one who bangs things here!

Megan laughs.

Steph I'll go.

He opens the door, Daria, Jane & Tom are a the door.

Steph Non we don't buy your cookies.

Jane Hi, is that Misery's Friend practice local?

Steph You must be Daria!

Daria No, she's Jane, Trent's Brother. I'm Daria. The one here is Tom

Steph Stephane, Steph for short. Be my guests

The go where the rest of the band and the girls are. Trent goes to Daria, kisses her quickly

Trent Sorry I had to leave that fast.

Daria It's okay. MS's reheashals were at you jouse, and you still found a way to be late sometimes.

Trent (blushes) Um... yeah.

Vinnie Won't you tell us who these young ladies are?

Trent Beat it, Vinnie. Guys, This is Daria, I already told you about her. That black haired brat here is Janey, or Jane as you wish, my sister. And this is Tom, her boyfriend.

Band&girls Hi/Hey/pleased to meet you...

Steph This is Bonkers, Vinnie, and Max. This is Danielle, My little sister and Megan, Our ex-signer's ex-girlfriend.

Danny God Steph, One more Ex and i would have sweared it was an adult video title. (jane snickers)

Trent Steph... I think it was a mistake making those two meet. We're doomed.

Steph Um... yeah. Shit. Anyway better Start. Break Stuff

Bonkers I can't. Last time i did you yelled at me words i can't understand.

Steph Enough... Break stuff... Now.

The Rathskeller, enter Jake He sits at the bar. Mr. DiMartino is Beside him

Jake Weren't you Daria's history teacher 2 years ago?

DiMartino Daria Morgandorffer, I remember her, Brilliant Student. Sometimes i Miss her snide remarks.

Jake She's my daughter. (to O/S) Barman! Southern Comfort, Double.

Barmann (O/S) Okay. (We see a hand putting a shotter glass full of alcohol on the counter)

DiMartino You're a lucky fellah. I wish my student were all bight as her.

Jake I know. Sometimes i wish my other daughter could be more like her.

DiMartino Quinn? Even if she's shallow she's a good person. I heard she's good at Maths and physics.

Jake Mmm. Yeah, but it's that shallow attitude of her that bugs me.

DiMartino Don't worry, She'll get better, with time, I guess.

Jake Maybe.

Helen & Jake's Room. Helen has the phone in hand, punching a number on it. She puts it on her ear.

Casa Lane, We see Amanda enter the house. She grabs a phone.

Split Screen Amanda/Helen

Amanda Hello

Helen Hi, Is Daria here?

Amanda Hi Helen, wait a minute i'll see.

Amanda leaves. lapse of time effect. She comes back.

Amanda No, There's no one here.

Helen Oh... I wanted to talk to her.

Amanda Is something wrong?

Helen Well, she's going out with Trent, and we had an argument about that.

Amanda Oh, really. Didn't know they were an item. If I see them I'll tell you called.

Helen Ok. Amanda?

Amanda Yeah?

Helen Did you have a big fight with any of you daughters about that subject?

Amanda No, I always considered my girls to be mature enough to make their decisions. And to assume them. Your fight was because Trent is a musician right?

Helen Well...

Amanda No need to hide truth. I just have onr thing to say. Trent, whatever he may want people to believe is a flake. He wouldn't hurt anyone, except for self-defense, or defense of someone he cares about.

Helen If you say so.

Amanda I know you may be worried about out two little birds here, bit i can assure you they're mature enough to know what they are doing.

Helen I think you're right. Anyway, if you see them just ask Daria to call back.

Amanda Sure thing.

The Warehouse

The guys are playing, The girls + Tom talks are sit in a couple of old couches. ( New Level - Pantera)

Jane Wow this is good! No wonder Trent was so happy when he came back the first time.

Daria They're good yeah.

Danny So you're Trent's so much famed girlfriend? Glad to meet you.

Daria Me too. Drouin, From Quebec?

Danny Yeah, Montreal to be precise. Trent said you were writing?

Daria I'd like to make a living of it. I'm going at Middletown College, With Jane next fall.

Megan Really? cool! We're going here too! Jane what's you Major?

Jane Graphic Arts. Daria's in Journalism.

Megan Cool. I'm doing Social Studies and Danny here is in Cinema.

Jane Cinema? Ever tought of doing an animation short?

Danny No, But i could always give it a try.

Steph Okay boys Break.

Danny Hey Brother? Can i use you guitar? Want to play a little.

Steph Sure. Here

Megan Max?

Max Don't break it!

Megan Who d'you think i am?

Bonkers Each guitar's worst nightmare?

Megan Ha ha.

Jane sneaks behin Bonkers Drums, plays a little.

Jane Huh huh huh.... Cool... Kicks ass! huh huh huh

Daria Oh would you quit doing that stupid laugh? I'm having nightmares here!

Max How come?

Daria Long story, One guy was always laughing like that where i lived before moving in Lawndale.

Danny Jane can you fake your way trough some punk?

Jane Sure. Trent's Ex drummer taught me a little.

Daria Very very litle, you have to look at it with a microscope to see it. (every one laughs)

Megan Well... Can you play... let's see, Session, Offspring?

Jane The one that goes Arrrgh Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck?

Danny The one and only.

Jane Cool! Daria Wanna try?

Daria I can't play Guitar.

Danny Try to sign at least.

Daria Don't know the words

Bonkers Here's our lyrics book, it's in it.

Daria Aw... hell. (She takes the mike)

Daria Arrfh Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!   


I don't know when it got this way   
I don't know how long she's gonna stay   
Every week it's the same in her room   
That's why I came

Here I go, I go again   
Our rendezvous never seem to end   
I know where I'll be, I'll make this confession   
Back in her bed for another goddamn session   


I'll never learn   
Session, God knows I try   
Session, Keep coming back for session and I don't know why   
Session, I'll never learn, I'll never see   
Just tell me why these sessions got a hold on me

Some might say it's a fling   
For all I know it don't mean a thing   
Either way I can't complain   
Ain't no strings   
Guess I got it made

Here I go, I go again   
Our rendezvous' never seem to end   
I know where I'll be   
I'll make this confession   
Back in her bed for another goddamn session

I'll never learn   
Session, God knows I try   
Session, Keep coming back for session and I don't know why   
Session, I'll never learn, I'll never see   
Just tell me why these sessions got a hold on me

Max Hey You're good Daria!

Daria Well i'm more confortable signing Some Wizo or Pennywise.

Vinnie Hey that's cool.

Steph Anyway it's 11:00 and I work tomorow so i gotta leave. You come Danielle?

Danny Sure. See ya All.

All Bye

Vinnie Looks like it's over.

Max Yeah.

Trent Well i'll take my leave. Bye.

Casa Lane. Trent, Daria, Jane & Tom enters.

Amanda Hey kids

Jane/Trent Hey Mom

Daria/Tom Hi.

Trent When did you came back?

Amanda Couple of hours back. Daria? Your mom called.

Daria Aw... hell. I'll call her back in Trent's room

Daria leaves.

Amanda So Trent, I heard you and Daria were an item?

Trent (grins) yeah.

Amanda Good. (smiles) I'm happy for you.

Jane Sorry but i think we two will hit the sack.

Amanda Ok, but try not to wake up everyone this night.

Jane (blushes) Um, yeah, sure.

Amanda I don't mind you two have sex, as long as i can sleep.

Tom Don't worry, I'll gag her

Jane (faux shocked) Tom! (tom laughs) Well good night everyone

Trent's room, Daria is on the quackphone

Split screen Daria/Helen

Helen Hello?

Daria Hey... mom.

Helen Hi sweetie

Daria Look, i'm sorry for yelling at you earlier.

Helen I shouldn't have said the things i said. I understand you were angry at me. Sorry.

Daria It's okay.

Helen You come back home?

Daria No tonight, I'll sleep here. Tomorrow I'll be back

Helen Ok.

Daria Well. Bye.

Helen Bye sweetie

Daria sets the phone down

Morgandorffer home. Living room, the front door opens. Jake comes in he looks like hell.

Jake Hey (hiccup) Darlingh

Outside view of the home

Helen Jake you're drunk for god's sake!

Jake I know!

CREDITS   
(Paradise City - Guns & Roses)   


* * *

My first footnote! Yay!

1 A labret is a peicing between the lower lip and the chin.

This is it, the third fic from my story line. Hope you liked it. Thanks to Nemo Blank who gave me the idea about how to end this.

[Comments?][2]

© Triton Productions 2000   
[][2]

   [1]: www.geocities.com/shawa/startingover.html
   [2]: mailto:shawa@yahoo.com



End file.
